


KPOP Ask Drabbles Free

by Ravam



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, PWP, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravam/pseuds/Ravam
Summary: Podéis pedir drabbles indefinidamente sobre vuestros grupos favoritos de KPOP. Nosotras intentaremos hacerlos lo más pronto posible y vosotros podréis leerlos tanto en inglés como en español. Espero vuestras peticiones!You can ask for drabbles indefinitely about your favorite KPOP bands. We will try to do them as soon as possible and you will be able to read them in both English and Spanish. I await your requests!





	1. Beging

En los comentarios podéis pedir todas las historias que queráis, podéis repetir siempre. Nosotras los iremos publicando por aquí. Como ya hemos dicho, estarán tanto en inglés como en español para llegar a un mayor publico. Dejad en los comentarios toda la información que querías para vuestros drabbles sin problemas. Os esperamos!

 

In the comments you can ask for all the stories that you want, you can repeat always. We'll be publishing them around here. As we have already said, they will be in both English and Spanish to reach a wider audience. Leave in the comments all the information you wanted for your drabbles without problems. We are waiting for you!

 

Request:

  * [Matthew - Taehyung (K.A.R.D)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547116/chapters/29420925)
  * Lee Sang - Taeho (IMFACT)
  * Rachel (April) - Jimin (BTS)



 

 


	2. Matthew - Taehyung (KARD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de tantos años, por fin se reencuentran Taehyung y Matthew, dos amigos que por cosas del destino se separaron. 
> 
> After so many years, Taehyung and Matthew are finally reunited, two friends who for reasons of fate separated.

 

Matthew había sido un chico muy alegre y amable con todo el mundo. Tenía una vida sencilla y normal. Algo que era perfecto para él teniendo en cuenta su estilo de vida. Sin embargo las cosas empezaron a torcerse cuando apareció Taehyung, un nuevo chico que se mudaba junto a su familia a su mismo barrio.

En un principio no hubo ningún problema pero poco a poco comenzaron a suceder diferentes cosas extrañas que desconcertaron totalmente a Matthew.

Comenzó con basura delante de la puerta de su casa. Pensó que se trataba de una broma de alguno de los niños más jóvenes. Pero todo sí siguió con cristales rotos de sus ventanas y con intentos de robarle en su casa.

No tenía ningún sospechoso en mente, pero un día se adelanto su vuelta a casa del trabajo y pudo ver como el chico nuevo del barrio, Taehyung, intentaba introducirse en su casa.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? -el chico estaba oculto con su ropa, pero al levantar la mirada y al ser descubierto, se topó con la intensa mirada de Taehyung. En ese instante, supo que todas esas bromas de mal gusto eran de su cosecha.

Al ser descubierto, comenzó a correr apresurado sin mirar atrás, pero Matthew quería aclarar aquel tema con él.

No tenía motivos para hacer aquello que estaba haciendo ya que ni siquiera habían tenido una relación directa desde que se mudó. No habían hablado y tampoco se habían encontrado. Alguna vez se podrían haber cruzado en la calle y poco más. Es que no había tenido ninguna relación con aquel muchacho para qué le causará todos esos desperfectos a su casa.

Corría muy rápido ambos uno detrás del otro, como el ratón y el gato. Taehyung era bastante rápido, pero no lo suficiente, ya que fue atrapado finalmente por Matthew.

  
-¿Pero que te pasa conmigo? -dijo Matthew cuando alcanzó definitivamente al otro.

-¡Déjame en paz! -el muchacho intentó liberarse del agarré de Matthew cuando lo tomó por la ropa para detenerlo.

-¡No! ¡Quiero una explicación de lo que estás haciendo! -Matthew consiguió que se detuviera y aunque no le miraba a los ojos directamente, había conseguido descubrir quien le estaba jodiendo.

-No hay explicación, no hay ningún motivo -dijo tras unos segundos en silencio como respuesta.

-¿Entonces por qué haces eso? Si no tienes motivos, no te entiendo -Matthew cada vez entendía mucho menos la situación.

-¡Es por tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? Pero si no hemos tenido ninguna relación.

-¡Por eso mismo! -sentenció Taehyung, con una ardiente mirada que ahora si clavaba en los ojos del otro-. Deberías haberlo hecho desde el primer momento que me viste. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?

¿Amigos? Por un momento se preguntó de que le estaba hablando exactamente, pero cuando el muchacho le enseño una pulsera que llevaba todo le encajo.

Aquella pulsera se la había regalado el años atrás a un chico con el que iba al mismo colegio y que consideraba su mejor amigo. Debido a que los padres de este chico tuvieron que irse del país por trabajo, perdió todo contacto con él. Y ahora resulta que ese chico que había sido su mejor amigo, estaba antes el furioso.

Para Matthew todo encajo. Todo lo que Taehyung había hecho en su casa, solo lo había hecho para llamar su atención, como una señal de que estaba ahí su antiguo amigo. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo con más fuerza que nunca.

 

 

***

 

 

Matthew had been a very cheerful and kind to everyone. He had a simple, normal life. Something that was perfect for him considering his lifestyle. However, things started to go wrong when Taehyung, a new boy who was moving with his family to the same neighborhood, appeared.

Initially there was no problem at all, but little by little different strange things began to happen that totally baffled Matthew.

He started with trash outside his front door. He thought it was a joke from one of the younger kids. But everything did go on with broken windows and attempts to rob him of his house.

He had no suspects in mind, but one day his return home from work was brought forward and he could see how the new neighborhood boy, Taehyung, was trying to sneak into his home.

\- Hey! What are you doing? -the boy was hidden in his clothes, but as he looked up and was discovered, he stumbled upon Taehyung's intense gaze. At that moment, he knew all those bad jokes were from his harvest.

When he was discovered, he began to run in haste without looking back, but Matthew wanted to clear that matter up with him.

He had no reason to do what he was doing because they hadn't even had a direct relationship since he moved out. They had not spoken and had not met. They could have crossed the street once in a while and little else. It's just that he had no connection with that boy, so what will cause all those damages to his house?

He ran very fast both behind each other, like the mouse and the cat. Taehyung was fast enough, but not fast enough, as he was finally caught by Matthew.

-But what's wrong with me? -Matthew said when he definitely reached the other one.

-Leave me alone! -the boy tried to free himself from Matthew's grip when he grabbed him by the clothes to stop him.

-No! I want an explanation of what you're doing! -Matthew got him to stop and even though he didn't look him in the eye directly, he had managed to find out who was screwing with him.

-There is no explanation, there is no reason -he said after a few seconds in silence as an answer.

-Then why do you do that? If you have no reason, I don't understand you -Matthew increasingly understood the situation much less.

-It's your fault!

-My fault? But we haven't had any relationship.

-That's why! -Taehyung said, with an ardent gaze that now he would stare into each other's eyes-. You should have done it from the first moment you saw me. That's what friends do, isn't it?

Friends? For a moment he wondered what exactly he was talking about, but when the boy showed him a bracelet he wore everything fit him.

That bracelet had been given to a boy years ago with whom he went to the same school and considered his best friend. Because this boy's parents had to leave the country for work, he lost all contact with him. And now it turns out that this boy who had been his best friend, was before the angry one.

Everything fits Matthew. Everything that Taehyung had done at home, he had only done to get his attention, as a sign that his old friend was there. Without hesitation, he threw himself into his arms to embrace him with more strength than ever.

 

 


End file.
